ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
It's Halloween
Ben is stuck on Anur Transyl and can only transform into the Anur aliens. Then Zy'Skar possesses Dr. Viktor and frees Lord Transyl. Can Ben stop Lord Transyl and Zs'Skayr, and find out how to turn back to Ben. Plot The Rustbucket III is seen, landing on Anur Transyl. Ben and Rook get off the ship while Gwen and Kevin stay Gwen: Good Luck collecting the DNA samples. We'll see you guys later. Ben: See you guys later! The scene then goes to Ben and Rook walking towards a group of Transylians. Ben: Hello Transylians. I need a DNA sample for my new Omnitrix of you. Transylians: Ben Tennyson. Please help us. Ben: With what? Transylians: Zs'Skayr possessed Viktor and freed Lord Transyl. Ben: Oh man. ---- THEME SONG ---- Omnitrix MK10: Omnitrix scan life-forms Transylian, Ectonurite, Vladat, Thep Khufan, and Loboan. Ben: Okay, Now do you guys know where Zs'Skayr would be? A black figure shows up Figure: I know. Ben: Who are you? The black figure takes a step closer and reveals to be Dr. Viktor Viktor: I'm not here to fight you, only to help you. Ben: Okay, you can help. Rook: Ben, do you really trust Dr. Viktor? Ben: After he defeated Lord Transyl, yes! The ground starts to shake and Zs'Skayr's Castle suddenly appears with Crujo, Khufunu, Zs'Skayr, and Lord Tranysl appear, stepping out Zs'Skary: Oh how good it is to be back. Lord Transyl: Why yes it is. Ben: How did you escaped from the Fusion Cuisuine of Atomix? Zs'Skayr: My servants saved me, now who will save you? prepare to perish Tennyson! Ben: Same old dialogue, don't you guys get frustrated after losing so many times! Zs'Skayr: Not until you are destroyed! Attack! Ben: (transforms into Snare-Oh) Now Snare-Oh will teach you something! They get engaged in a fight, with Rook fighting Transyl, Viktor fighting Kuphulu and Crujo while Ben takes on Zs'skayr. Lord Transyl: You are a tough opponent! let's see how you do against this! (Shoots his corrupturas at Rook) Rook: (destroys the corruptura) You are not going to win Transyl! Lord Transyl: Not until my army is prepared! (The scene leaves Rook and Lord Transyl and Zooms to Zs'skayr and Ben as Snare-Oh fighting) Ben: Give up Zs'skayr! Zs'skayr: Not until I take over this planet. A sound comes and Zs'Skayr and others get alerted and run to their castle. Ben: (transforms back) Why did they ran away? Viktor: I think the process is finished by 50%! Ben: What process? Viktor: They are once again creating the army of Vladats! Ben: Once again! Viktor: Yea but Now they are fused them with the creatures of other Anur System planets! Rook: That will make them the most powerful army in the Known Universe! Ben: Then we got to stop them! ---- Ben transforms into Blitzwolfer and Rook fires up his Proto-Tool Blitzwolfer: Blitzwolfer? Why am I getting all the Anur Aliens? Rook: That I do not know. Blitzwolfer, Viktor, and Rook run to Zs'Skayr's Castle and run into the mutant pumpkins. Blitzwolfer: Shoots a sonic howl out of his mouth that destroys some of the pumpkins Now would be a good time for Swampfire Omnitrix. Blitzwolfer hits the Omnitrix MK10, which shoots out green lightning which destroys seven mutant pumpkins Omnitrix MK10: Error, Omnitrix can't transform out of anur alien DNA. Blitzwolfer: Transforms into Ghostfreak Now this might be useful. Ghostfreak possesses a mutant pumpkin Ghostfreak as Mutant Pumpkin: Fellow pumpkin... ah.. associates! I have just heard news that Zs'Skayr is going to destroy us, so... uh.. everyone run! All the mutant pumpkins run away and Ghostfreak no longer possessed the mutant pumpkin, while Rook hit the pumpkin, destroying him. Ghostfreak: piece of cake, righ- Zs'Skayr: Tennyson! ---- Zs'Skayr comes toward Ghostfreak and swipes his staff at Ghostfreak who turns intangible but still gets hit Zs'Skayr: You lose Tennyson! He swipes his staff at Ghostfreak again and sends Ghostfreak flying Ghostfreak: Oh yeah, How about Whampire! Ghostfreak hits the Omnitrix turning him into Whampire Whampire: Spits corruptas at Kuphulu and Crujo Now my servants, get Zs'Skayr and Transyl. Lord Transyl: What are you two doing, don't listen to him. Kuphulu jumps on Transyl while Crujo punches Zs'Skayr Whampire: Oh yes! The Omnitrix MK10 transforms Whampire back to Ben Ben: Oh man! ---- Transyl flies over to Ben and attempts to hypnotize himm Ben: Come on Omnitrix give me someone good. Ben hits the Omnitrix engulfing him into a green light that burns Transyl and ZsSkayr, which makes him grow to 10ft. tall. He then grows a black mullet as hair and his skin turns into a greyish-tan like color. He then gains two electric towers on his shoulders and his teeth are all crooked. When the Omnitrix gets rid of the light, there stands Frankenstrike Frankenstrike: Frankenstrike!! Lord Transyl: Ah, a new victim. Frankenstrike punches Transyl, and Trasyl blocks his punch. Transyl then threw Frankenstrike into the air. Then Frankenstrike fell down Frankenstrike: Oh, man! Frankenstrike's two electric towers start connecting electricity, which then forms a green light which burns Zs'Skayr and Lord Transyl Transyl and Zs'Skayr: I will have my revenge Tennyson! Transyl then burns to dust and Zs'Skayr disappears, while Frankenstrike transfrms back into Ben Kuphulu: Tennyson, I will destroy you. Kuphulu and Crujo start attacking Ben Ben: Ah, come on Omnitrix please don't give me an anur alien! Ben hits the Omnitrix, which transforms him into a bluish, cat-like alien with a black mask and black pants. The Omnitrix is located on his green belt. Fasttrack: Finally, Fasttrack!! Fasttrack runs at Crujo and hits him knocking Crujo unconscious. Kuphulu: Nice, but you can't do that to- Fasttrack runs at Kuphulu, which knocks him out also Fasttrack: And that is why its never good to talk and fight. Fasttrack transforms back into Ben Ben: Come on Rook, let's go. Thanks for all your help Viktor. Viktor: Your welcome! ---- The Rustbucket III is seen in space heading towards a new planet Noteworthy Events Minor Events *Ben acquires the Vladit, Ectonurite, Loboan, Translyian, and Thep Khfun DNA samples. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Dr. Viktor Villains *Lord Transyl *Crujo *Zs'Skayr *Kuphulu Aliens Used *Blitzwolfer *Snare-Oh *Frankenstrike *Ghostfreak *Whampire *Fasttrack DNA samples added *Vladit *Ectonurite *Loboan *Translyian *Thep Khfun Category:Episodes Category:Episodes by waybig101 Category:Waybig101 Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Halloween Specials Category:Anur System Category:Anur Aliens